Not soo handicapped MerDanny
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: AU Story.Squeal to Handicapped MerDanny.Danny is now with his mother daina and has new life as amerman and new life calls for a new adventures,sercets,meet new people and what happens now that his life goes from good to bad in one second? read to find out


_Last time on The handicapped MreDanny..._

_"Aww,What happen? Where am I?" asked Danny to himself; he looked around he was in the look at himself and saw that he turned into a a full merman._  
_(at Fenton works)_

_At Axion Labs,"What happen?" said Danke(or Danny)."Hi,Danke said a voice behind him."Who are you? "he said as he turn around. She said that she is his real mother and explain everything to him._

_"Dann...I mean,Danke there you are, we have been looking for you everywhere."said a happy Sam walking to Danke and Daina's tank._

_The guys in white came back to the room where Danke's and Diana's tank was at and realizes that they are not there."Look for them!Look everywhere! They have to be here!"said Agent O ordering the other GIW to look for Danke and Diana._

_"Um..Guys,Their Here!"yelled Tucker as they were waiting for Jazz to come pick them up. _

**Now on with the sequel of Handicapped MerDanny...**

Not **so **handicapped MerDanny

Ch.1

"Aw,Man,That's not good." said Danke he look at the guys in white and then at the others and got an idea."Guys I have an Idea,and I know it's risky but I have do it."He said looking up at them in his wheelchair.

"Whats that my son?"asked Dania looking at him with a worried face.

"There you two are come back here you belong with us." said Agent L as he ran to them with ecto gun in his hands and was about to shoot when Daina used her water powers to freeze his hand. "Nice Job,'s something I had in mind. And Now lets Run! said Danny as he wheeled himself down the street fast and let it do the chair do the rest with him controlling it a Sam and Tucker found two Mood pends and Diana went with Sam on hers and Tucker followed them with that alone wasn't working very well because the GIW were getting closer to them with their jet packs.

Everyone looked behind them and then went faster."Danke,sweaty.I think this is not working cause they are right behind us!" said a scared and worried Diana said from behind Sam who is behind Danny. "Yeah,Your Mom is right, gotta lose them!"said Sam stopping her mood pad at sametime Tucker and Danny stopped too. "Since you guys look so much alike,we will pretend to be you two while you guys make a run for it!' she said. "Okay,but until Jazz comes,right,Sam?"asked Danke looking at with worried aqua eyes of his."Yeah, when Jazz comes so we can meet somewhere;so we can go to Fenton Works together because the Guys in white wouldn't think to look there." said Sam. "You mean Fenton Works will the '**Last**' place they will look,right." said Tucker correcting Sam with " " his that they left in different ways,Sam by herself and Danke or Danny with Diana and Tucker.

**Twenty mintues later...**

'Ring!,RING!went Tucker's cell phone. "Wait, Guys I gotta get this."said Tucker getting his phone while him,Danke,and Diana were going to Fenton while Sam made the Guys in White followed her thinking she was Diana. "Hello?Oh,Hi are we?"said Tucker then he looked around and saw the haunted house on the said "We are off Maple ?"He asked."That's cause am getting there now,and is everyone with you?" Jazz aske don the other line. "yeah,about that,Jazz,that's everyone but..Sam."said with a scared voice and worried face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a worried Jazz on the phone. "Tucker,give me the phone,I'll calm her down."said Danke look up at him from his chair. Tucker nodded and said to Jazz,"Danny wants to talk to you."And gave the phone to Danke(or Danny but that up you the reader). "Jazz,it's okay she's keeping the Losers in White busy until we get to Fenton Works once there;myself and my mother will be safe from them cause that's the last place to look and by the time that happens we will long gone by you calm down and come get us at Maple Street,now. And we will explain everything later, and we also need to get Sam and get home soon."said Danke on the phone."Oh,Okay if you say so but if something goes wrong don't come crying over me,got it!'said a worried and a little upset Jazz on the other line."That's fine with me, here soon before they get here and take me back with don't ask that part of they long story that I don't have time for now."he said thought the phone then he hang up the phone and give it to Tucker.

**Five minutes later Jazz gets there...**

"Am glad your here,Jazz." said Danke as he got off the wheelchair and into the front seat as Tucker and Diana got to the back seat. of Jazz's pink car. She look at him with a happy,worried look with a mix of sock in her was worried because she didn't what was going to happen was happy because she missed him a lot. She sock because she never saw him walk the way to Fenton Works,Jazz had to stop a few times to find Sam and they did find her at front of her huge house.(she's rich,duh)Tucker opened the back door for Sam to get in the car."Thanks guys,I was getting tried of running away from these Freaks in White and pretending to be your real Mother."s aid Sam as she closed the door and put her seat beat on."Wait, a minute,Mother?" asked Jazz,looking behind her before starting the car again with a sock look ."Oh,they didn't tell you now did they."said Sam with anime you got be kidding me,serious look(-_- everything some anime person does something dumb or crazy,they say or do something dumb and the other knows it's dumb or whatever cannot believe what they did or thinks its embarrassing)Then they looked at Danke."What?She was going to find out sooner than later. But I thought She already knew,cause I thought that you guys already told her on the phone."Danke said with his arms in air,esteem himself. Jazz,knows that when Danny wants to say something important he waits until everyone he knows is there so she going have to wait a while until then.

* * *

**One Hour Later...Fenton Works...**

Danke explain everything from he life the beach to meeting his real mother,Daina and escaping Axoin Labs,and Guys in White. "I see were you get the white hair,style too!" said Maddie in a very happy tone. "But that doesn't explain how you two walk?"asked Jazz with arms crossed. "Oh,that it's just a little spell I used that only last for few 's cause am just a normal mermaid but my son well, he not normal but since he new merman he doesn't now or how to control his new powers and since I am a normal mermaid I can used my powers for small things like freeze someones hand. That and the fact I didn't get my powers until I hit what you humans call it puberty." said she said it wrong."You mean Puberty,right?" said Jazz correcting her."Yeah,and anyways He got them before that." Said Dana will she held on to her head with one hand and the other on her lower back with a fake smile. "Ouch,this hurts so much." said a voice. everyone turn to the sound that was coming from and found it it was Danny(Danke). "Hey,what's wrong with you two,are you feeling alright?" asked Maddie while standing up. "It's time for us to change back to normal...cause the spell time period is up...and since this my first time using that..spell on myself..and need..be in the water soon before we transform completely!" She said though half closed green eyes in pain Danke doing the same with arms crossed though.

* * *

"Jack,Jazz, Sam ,Tucker,help me get them to the pool since it doesn't have any chlorine bleach." ordered Maddie while pointing to half turned mermaid Daina and merman Danke as she held the back door to goes to the back yard. Tucker and Jack got Danke and Jazz and Sam got Daina into the pool within 20 minutes would it been shorter but they lose their grip on Daina and Danke because of they are take them both to the pool on time before they change competely.(Hey,they are over 100 pounds Daina is 200 while Danke is 250 and that all human and fish parts together so as a human Danke would be 150 pounds while Diana will be just be 100 pounds as human that all non-fat and like most thing in life the male are most of the time bigger FYI).

"You could told us you weight a lot! Cause carrying you hurt my back!"said a complaining Tucker holding his back like an old man. "That's your FAULT that your used your back instead of your knees you moron." said Sam joking around. " Couldn't agree with you , it wasn't fun me either." Danke rubbing arms were Tucker held him. "See I told you so."said Sam with a smart grim and arms crossed.

"Kids,Kids,take it now it not the time to act childish,Time to find out how to lose our tail so the guys in won't find us again and live Danke and his mother or anyone else like them." Maddie said in her Mother tone (like she does when she calles Jazz by full name in the series) All three of them just stared at her totally freaked. ""Yes,we understand!'"Jazz,Danke,Sam,and Tucker said still freaked but anime way. "So what now?" asked Tucker. everyone look at him said nothingandthen Danke said,"am resting before we head out tomorrow morning to go home with my mother,Daina. Cause we all are going to need it. madly cause if the guys in white find us we would have the straight we need to fight back and my self and Mother will end up last with the GIW in a not going that again." Tucker put his hands on his head and said," Your kidding right?" "You idiot if are you smart enough You would not say something that dumb!Cause If you were smart enough; you would know that danke is NO!You don't think at all!" said a annoyed and mad Sam Manson with mad anime eyes with a big head and fire in the background.

"She right Tucker we have a long day for us. Lets have break and relax well we still can."said Jazz while walking inside the house. The rest nodded in they will leave for another adventure...

* * *

Ch. 2

Since it takes a normal person get the beach and back an hour they chose to get eariler than everyoneelse like dawn to leave for the day to get everyting they anything went wrong like the guys in white or something else. This a good thing everyone is a sleep well,most people are anyways The fentons and Sam and Tucker had to pretend that everything is alright and nothing but Danke and daina got everything into the Fenton RV which included the pool for Danke and Daina which they are still in it just their tails are in the water and rest of them are hold to the sides of it to talk to everyone.

And moments later they were off on a new adventure...

They left with the Fenton RV and every thing was going well for the first part of the trip which lasted about thirty minutes of peace;unil they heard a **BOOM! **Everyone turn their heads and saw a female ninja that was wearing red,and black outfit with black hair green eyes like tucker; with another female and male ninjas with her. Males offit is white,red,blue with some black,and other girl was white,orange,and of their faces are covered so only some of their hair is showed,their eyes,half of their noses showed only the rest of their bodys are the looks of it the girl in black and red was the out asking or saying anything you can see it in her eyes she did this before and she knew who they are also because she gave a grim though her mask. "Who are they?Who ever they are they mean business!"said Sam.

The ninjas disappear from were they standing to inside the RV. "Looks like I was right that you merpeople we we will just take you both by whatever means are needed." the Black and read colored Ninja the Leader. (do who she is if I will tell later but guess first tell me in reviews) "We wouldn't let you take Danke and Daina away I lose him once to someone else am not going to let that happen again!yelled Sam in brave voice. "yeah,She are would let you hurt or take without going though us!'yeled Tucker. '_He just had to say that he can be so dumb sometimes but yet not at same time but this time he was really dumb.'_though danke with you got to kidding me anime look (-_-) with anime sigh and sweet drop as well.

"Very well then we will remember you ask for it not us."She said as they disappear again and out of no where they started to attack Sam and Tucker when suddenly Maddie came out no where used her own weapons to block their attacks with...the Jack-o-nine tails.

"Your gonna have to try hard than that!"yelled Maddie to the ninjas. They fought for while for about twenty minutes but felt like an hour for Tucker and She deated them all within that time peroid. They left afterwards to get to the ocean.

* * *

Ch.3

"Are we there yet? I need to pee and eat." said Tucker complaining. Both Danke and Sam gave him the are you for real look with the anime -_- this is the look.

"Yes we are here Tuck,and now get out!' said Sam getting annoyed and pushed him out of the RV back seat .

Jack and Maddie with help Jazz were geting Danke and Daina out of the the can get the water out."maddie thanks but can i talk to you two alone?"asked Daina while seating on the sand.

"Yes you can Daina."Maddie said look down at the nodded in agreement.

"Kids,can you three take Danke to the beach we will meet you there."said Maddie to Jazz,Sam,and Tucker.

All four of them look at each other and then back to three of them and said nothing and did what they were told.

"Tuck you hold his back and we will hold his fin and arms."said Jazz as she went for Danke arms.

"Do I have to ? who know where his butt been.I don't want touch that!"said tucker complaining

"what's wrong with my butt?" danke asked started to get mad with his arms crossed.

" Danke he did meant that and you know 's dumb you were kidding right Tucker?"said Sam as she looked at Danke and then Tucker with a evil look.

Tucker was to scared to saying anything else and did what he told but inside he didn't like it.

and without realizing i the touched and pulled on one of danke's fins."Ouch !watch it! that hurt!" he said,"Are you oaky?""yeah am fine just put me down am close enough I can do the rise."said Danke as they put him down.

Meanwhile with Maddie and Jack Fenton and daina...

"So what did wanted to talk about,Daina?" asked Maddie seating next to her. jack stand next to Maddie.

"Oh,I only been in Danke's life for a short time and you a longer don't get me wrong I thank you for rising my son for me for all this time but..."said Daina

"But you don't want me get upset for taking Danny away,right?"Maddie said guessing. "Yes,but he can't live here and you know that and you and me both know he needs a good education for a better his friends will miss him but I can't let him lose something he already lose and am letting him go though that again."Daina said with a worried look."I understand Daina and i maybe we can workout some deal so we both win."said Maddie with a smile. "Yeah, like what?"asked Jack. "He comes for the summer and sometimes weekends and you do whatever you want here as long it's does break any rules." said Daina puting her hand on her chin.

"Rules?" yelled Jack and Maddie at the sametime. "Yes, we have he needs to back at a certain time cause if he doesn't something bad could happan and am not going in details of it's to pretect himself and anyone else for that matter."Deal?" as she took out her hand.

" You can visit too if you want and we have agreement." said Maddie. doing the same with her hand and they shock them. Jack nodded in agreement.

The parents came while the teenagers are talking. Danke look over and ask his mother,"Time for us to go already? I did say bye yet."

Sam looked sad cause she knew that he will be gone either forever or along time and she was going to miss him but this time a lot more than last time.

Tucker just look unhappy but he had to be strong for Jazz didn't what her little brother to go cause she was lonely when before her parents found him and after he left the first time he left to find his mother and that a she is going to lose her best friend as well.

"Yes,Danke we have to go now but I will some time to bye."said Daina as she pushed herself to the water and into the sea.

Maddie went up to him and said," I love you so you have to 't forget about always have friends and family here so come and see us as soon as you can. Promise."and then him a strong hug with waterly eyes.

"I promise,mom I mean Maddie. That will take some time to get use to."He said hugging her back.

Jack nodded in only because he had strong for his wife and he did hug him though.

Tucker and Sam went to him to say bye went to him first since He didn't need a lot of time."Dude,am gonna miss and don't worry about thing I remember the deal we made when were kids I wouldn't forget and I wouldn't forget you. Just don't forget you part of the deal and promise not to forget it either." He said with a ;) look and tumble up.

Danke understood him and gave a tumble up too with a went next and said to him,"I gonna miss were my little brother i never wanted but that doesn't matter now cause I love You so Much!" as she bent down and hugged his lower half and started to rolled his eyes and said,"I understand,jazz that I was your little brother but am not but if it makes you feel better you can still think I am your brother and be over protecting like always mainly cause I don't want you to cry I will come back and you do whatever you want afterwards." he said calming her down.

And lastly it was Sam's look at her and she looks runs to him and puts and makes him lie on the ground and is kissing it lasts for about five seconds but felt five minutes."danke, imade something for you since pastime you made something for me too."she said as she took out neck less that are black, lite green,purple,and white with a DP symbol on the front of it."Danke it his neck less remind you of me and you black and white and the D is you and black green and purple is another one for everyone that you can put anything in front of it on the back of it has the letters of everyone which is a M for Maddie,S for me,T for Tucker,the J next to the M is Jack and J next to me is Jazz." she said as sh gives him the necklaces in his hand and close then she closes her eyes and tried not cry but did."Danke, we have go now ,son."said everyone starting with Sam ending with jack gave Danke a huge hug good bye.(well for now but still sad right?)

Danke pushed himself into the water as well. Diana and himself were swim as they got to deep end and that when they looked back and waved back and everyone else did the same as they were gone within fentons and Sam and Tucker left after twenty minutes because they could see them anymore.

They are swimming to the city that dnke was about to but a boy around his age stopped him named Marcos a red tailed merman with black hair."Mother, this were you live?"asked Danke."Yes,and you live is home as it is to the city of

Atlantis my son."she said as she pointed to the looked like the one in the stories he heard of but few different things like some places looked more look like the 21st century like some of the buildings like a mall,parks,restaurants,etc. but still look like Atlantis never the lest because of the old things are still there.(basically it's a modern version of the city.) Then they see Marcos at the gate and Danke swims up to him. Dania follows him to see where he is going. Marcos sees him and said,"Danke hi how are you?you found your mother yet? " as he gives Danke a man hug."Yeah, I did" said Danke as they let go. Marcos asked,"Where is she?" "Mother ,I you meet my new friend Marcos." Danke called to she swam next to him."this is my Mother. Dania,Marcos,Marcos,Dania."said Danke then he saw that they knew each other."Mother,Marcos you two know each?"asked Danke a little shocked. Marcos nodded and Dania said,"Yes, son, we do he's a son of one of mine friends,Danke."Danke looked she calm him by saying "it's fine and you will meet her later. We need to get going." as Marcos opened the front gate to let them in. "Marcos,Say Hi,mother for me." she as she swarmed into the city."Will do Dania." he said to her and Danke following her.

* * *

**Moments later..**

They are take a tour of the city went Dania sees a couple coming to is blue trailed mermaid with a red trailed having light blue hair and he has black with grey highlights. "danke,I want you met two of my friends Shannon and Marcos they are Marcos parents."as she pushes him to get closer."Danke say hello!" she said with a friend look like just like his father but the eyes he had his mother eyes. "it's um..Nice to meet you am Danke."said Danke a little worried and scared at the same time. "Okay,Danke,I know who you Dania's 's very nice to to meet you too."said Shannon with a smile. then the merman named Marcos Sr. come to Danke and said,"Agreed. I have a good time leaving here .There alot to do here in this we thank you for being friends with our son,Marcos."said Marcos Sr. Danke nodded a yes and saw his mom."It was seeing you two again right now I have to show Danke here son you later.'She said. "You too Dania."they said together. With that they went their Danke for a second and said to only so danke can here him and said,"Son,watch your back and your mother there are dangerous people here not everyone is friendly mostly those that follow the King Vlad Masters."But Danke could saying anything his wifwe took Marco away."Come on,we have shopping to do sweetheart."she said while draging him away. Danke with a sweet drip and has a look that saids Okay was just werid...


End file.
